These Memories of Mine
by HetaliaFiction
Summary: Short stories and one shots revolving around two angelic brothers who will likely never meet again. No pairings as of yet.


/Most of these little short stories or chapters WILL BE BASED ON WHAT'S BEEN SAID IN SUPERNATURAL, but there will come a time when I see a picture that really inspires me. Something I find so cute or so devastating that I feel compelled to write about it. Obviously, this one is based around what Cas said in Season 6.

* * *

Walking along the shore was a refreshing change. Sure, Heaven was beautiful with its gates of gold and its streets paved in shimmering white stone, but the rolling blue-gray waves lapping against the coast line and rippling from the impact remained without equal. At least in Gabriel's opinion it did. He knelt down near the water and gently touched it with the tips of his wings, and smiled as several tiny fish swam up to greet the being before them. They reminded him of his younger brothers and sisters as they flailed around in the water and flapped their fins in excitement. So young. So eager."Gabriel! Gabriel!" a tiny voice called out, interrupting the Archangel's thoughts. Speaking of young and eager...

Gabriel raised his head and in the distance he saw a pair of tiny black wings growing ever the closer. He smiled. He had been expecting the smaller angel, anticipated Castiel's arrival even, because he'd finally get to show someone around what their Father had made and it meant the literal world to him. "Hey, little bro. Ready to explore today?" he called.

When Castiel was close enough, he knelt down and ruffled the small angel's hair. "Of course, brother! Is it okay if we bring Balthazar later? I want him to see the world too! Dad's a great artist!"

"That he is, little bean," Gabriel said as he stood erect again. He ran one hand through his hair and was about to start walking when he felt small, somewhat chubby fingers curling around the pointer finger on his free hand. This came as a shock to him. None of his other siblings (especially his older brothers) had ever offered this sort of familial touch. In fact, it was always the opposite. What humans would come to call the Apocalypse, he would call Sunday dinner with a dysfunctional family.

And for that dysfunctional family, he blamed himself. If he were better, stronger, he could stop it! He could put a permanent end to the fights and then he and the rest of his brothers could carry on as they had done once before. "Gabriel?"

"Oh, sorry, bro bro! Got lost for a second! So, where ya wanna go first?"

For a moment, Gabriel had forgotten Cas had even been there, and he was upset for doing so. He quietly promised himself it wouldn't happen again. After all, this was the only family he had that seemed to truly care for him. "I wish to stay close to the water, brother. Is that okay?"

Gabriel smiled. "That's fine! This is actually one of my favorite places to be."

And then they were walking, traversing along the shore and admiring the beauty that their Father had created, and though most of the journey was traveled in silence, it was comfortable. Relatively short and leisurely, but pleasant, nonetheless. There was a cool breeze, and occasionally the salty spray of the sea water would lightly dust itself across their backs and shoulders. "Oh, Cas, careful!" Gabriel suddenly said, and he gently tugged on his little brother's arm.

Castiel side stepped and quickly jumped behind Gabriel, before tightly gripping his older brother's clothes. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry, little bean. You didn't do anything wrong."

Gabriel released Castiel's hand and walked closer towards the shore, before he nodded his head to tell Cas to come closer. The smaller angel did, and when he was standing by his brother, he blinked and tilted his head to the side- a habit he'd never break. "Is that a fish?" he asked.

"Yeah, Cas. That's a fish. Small and stuff, but don't step on that fish, Castiel. Big plans for that fish.."

Castiel, who'd been in awe at another piece of his Father's handiwork, stepped even closer, knelt down, and then gently eased the fish back into the water. "I helped, didn't I?"

Gabriel smiled again. "That you did, bro. That you did."

Because it wasn't just the fish that God had big plans for, Gabriel thought as he watched his little brother gently tap the water with his wings. God had big plans for Castiel, too.

Big plans indeed...


End file.
